Alpha & Omega: The Fallen Have Come
by oystercatcher7
Summary: Jasper National Park has been overrun by a mysterious and deadly virus. This virus has been reanimating wolves and they are now wandering around the park devouring every living creature they can get their teeth on. Humphrey with his adolescent cubs, Lilly and Garth along with others by his side must escape Jasper to avoid becoming zombies themselves.
1. All Together

Chapter 1: All Together

Jasper Park. A vast national park in Alberta, Canada. It had attracted many tourists from around the world since its opening in the early 1900s. To the many wolves there, it was home. This was where the Eastern and Western wolf packs thrived and flourished along with the other wildlife that lived there. It wasn't the easiest life for all of them, but they managed to stay happy with the little they had. After Kate from the Western married Humphrey from the Eastern, the packs lived in peace. This was before the outbreak. None of the wolves knew where the virus came from, but it affected them more than any crisis before that. It tore families apart, made friends face against each other and turned the gentilest of creatures into barbaric monsters.

It was dark and gloomy. The grey clouds covered the sky above like snow on a mountain and they rumbled like rolling stones. It was going to rain soon. The dense forest was empty of any animals, except for two squirrels who scurried across the ground in search of whatever food was left. They dived into the bushes when three wolves came by. The wolves didn't even look at the squirrels. They couldn't stop in the situation they were in. They had to keep looking forward. In front was Humphrey. He was visibly shaken yet focused, with specks of what appeared to be blood on his face. Behind him was his wife, Kate. She was in the same state as Humphrey with blood on her face and body. She had a look of determination on her face as she knew that they could get away from what they were running from. Tailing them was Garth. He had went with them on a hunt not knowing what it would lead to. All they needed was some food for their family and this what it led to: running from those... things. As they left the forest, they ran across the great plain that led to their home. Kate shouted towards it.

"We're here! Prepare the barricade!"

As they hurried up the stone steps leading to their home, Kate's father Winston peered out the entrance. They had set up a barricade after the first few days of this outbreak made out of fallen logs. I kept those creatures out as long as someone was defending it. Winston's eyes widened as he saw what were following the three and he beckoned them to hurry.

"What took you so long?" He asked as Humphrey came to him.

"They're everywhere, I don't know what you expected," Humphrey responded.

Winston gave him a look, but then looked again at the crowd quickly following them up the stone steps.

"I hope you still have it in you, dad. Get ready to fight!" said Kate as she prepared for what may come.

Humphrey, Kate and Garth rushed inside the cave while Winston continued to stare.

"Here they come," he exclaimed with a stressed sigh. The first of them appeared before him. They looked like wolves at first glance, but once you looked at them properly, you'll know to stay away from them. Their eyes white and clouded like the moon, their fur falling off their skin, their body skinny to the bone and they walked with a limp. The most defining feature of them is the loose flesh that hanged from their bodies like a snake shedding or the lack of any of that flesh. They were in pieces, but no matter how fatally injured they may look, they continue to roam while killing and devouring any other living thing they see. Most of them used to be wolves, but no one could really call them wolves anymore. They weren't fully alive or dead. They were the undead. They seem to go for wolves most of the time, as if the wolves were being punished. The first one Winston looked at barely had a face left. He knew it was chewed off as he saw it for himself. It could've still been any wolf, but he knew from her pale golden fur to her bob hairstyle that it was his dear Eve. She fell to the undead early in the outbreak. There was nothing he could do to save her before they were all over her. Despite being nothing than a walking corpse now, he still viewed her as Eve. He stood still staring at her as she growled. Blood even trickled out of what was left of her mouth, but he stayed as if nothing was wrong with her.

Garth came back out after worrying why Winston was not yet in, and dragged him inside before what used to be Eve made a meal of him. Back inside, Kate was looking out for Lilly and her kids, Stinky, Claudette and Runt. Lilly, being the sweet and kind omega that she is, was understandably terrified by the whole situation. Kates cubs have grown, but they're still young. They were surprisingly calm about what was happening. Stinky was even determined to fight, but he knew his mother wouldn't allow him and would protect them no matter what. Kate told them to sit tight and she went to the barricade to join the others. Those things were getting close now. They obviously knew they were in there and were slowly limping towards the barricade. Kate, Humphrey and Garth leaned against the log barricade to prepare for any undead that may try to break through. The first of them came up and tried to push down the barricade, while the three wolves pushed back. Humphrey even had to bite one of their arms to get them away. They were doing well, but there was more to come.

"What are we going to do?" Garth shouted, "There's no back entrance to this cave is there?"

He was right, they had got themselves stuck. "I have an idea!" said Runt as he stood up.

Kate respinded "Not now," being the protective mother that she is, but Runt continued.

"We need to lead them to one side. The entrance is wide, so all we need is to lead them to one side and then if we're quick we can get out the other side." Neither his parents or Lilly, who just stared at him in surprise, approved of this, but Stinky agreed with him.

"Its all we got. You got a better plan?"

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" shouted Kate.

Just then one of the undead charged into the barricade and knocked over Garth, bringing part of the barricade with him. Lilly screamed at the thought of Garth being injured, but he got up quickly to fight off the undead wolf that tackled him. The undead were getting in. However, Kate noticed that they were only coming in though the broken part of the barricade, which was easier to enter for them. Despite how stupid it seemed to her, she finally agreed with Runt.

"Everyone, out the othe side!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy?" cried Lilly.

Lilly felt like she was one of the few who still had some sense in her, but by then everyone was already rushing outside past the zombies. Kate grabbed her and brought her to the entrance before the undead had it entirely blocked. She pushed Lilly over the log before trying to get out herself. Humphrey was getting the others to jump down the short drop that led away from the undead. They had to go down that way as the undead have crowded the other entrance so much that they were pushing each other off of the stone steps.

Kate was climbing over the log before one of those things grabbed her tail. She was dragged back into the cave as both Humphrey and Lilly looked back in horror. Humphrey jumped over the barricade and back into the cave as Lilly just stood there frozen. Kate tried to push the wolf off of her but it sank its teeth into her leg as she let out a loud yelp. The zombie tried to also devour her face before Humphrey tackled the undead wolf that was on top of Kate. Rather than using his own teeth, Humphrey picked up an old bone they had in the cave from an old meal, and stabbed the wolf in its head. The wolf fell as it was truly dead. Humphrey was shocked when she saw Kate lying there. Her front leg had those deep teeth marks from that undead wolf and her face had a nasty scratch on her cheek. She was bleeding heavily. Humphrey nudged Kate to get up, but she wasn't able. She was too weak from the pain of her injuries. He had to carry her, so he lifted her onto his back and headed back out of the cave.

"What happened? Kate!" Lilly said in a shrill voice, as if she was about to burst into tears.

"No time to explain, get down and lets get out of here!" Humphrey ordered. They both leaped down the short drop to join the others. Thankfully everyone was still here and hopefully still alive. After looking back at their home that they now must leave behind, they headed for the woods for somewhere safe.

It was late in the night. The clouds from earlier are now letting the rain fall. The group was in the forest and they were circled around Kate. Her injury from earlier had made her sick and weak. Each of them, no matter how horrible it may seem, knew what would come next. Kate wasn't bleeding enough for her to die of that, but the infection had already spread through her veins. She was feeling dizzy and was barely hanging onto concsiousness. Everyone looked at her with sad eyes, tears in a lot of them.

"Hey, you guys," Kate spoke up, "I want you to take care of yourselves, okay?" Lilly let out a rather loud sob.

"Lilly? I need you to be brave. Things are going to be hard. I may be gone soon-"

"Don't you say that!" Humphrey interrupted.

"Humphrey, let me finish. I may be gone soon and our grandmother may already be gone... but things are going to be okay. You'll make it out of this." Kate looked over at her kids.

"Stinky, you're going to take good care of your brother and sister. You kids are growing up. You can take care of yourself without me to be there for you. Claudette, you be nice to your brothers now. Its a bad habit, but you'll all need as much support as you can get to make it through this. Runt?" Runt wasn't even looking at her mother.

"Runt!" she weakly shouted. He slowly turned to meet Kate's eyes.

"You have a lot fo potential, Runt. I know that if you stay brave and stay strong, you'll do just fine."

"Mom, I don't know what we'll do without you!" Claudette said as she shed tears.

"You guys will be fine. Your father will still be there for you, and he's the most amazing wolf I've ever met. He'll protect you. He'll do anything to make sure you're safe." She looked at her father. Winston was trying to keep a straight face, but he still showed his sadness.

"Dad. I'm sorry. I was strong but I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. But I'll be up there... with mother." Winston's eyes glistened as Kate said that. He looked down at his feet, accepting that Kate will be with her mother in a better place soon. Kate turned her head towards Garth.

"Garth. I want to you get Lilly out of here. You love her and she loves you. Make sure that she gets out of here, and that you do too. You and dad are all she has left. She will be nothing wihtout you at her side." Garth nodded in agreement, his lips quivering. Kate's breathing was becoming slower and slower, letting out little breaths as her organs were failing on her. She finally looked at Humphrey.

"Humphrey..." She began to close her eyes. "... I love you."

They made eye contact as Kate finally lost consciousness. Her breathing was nothing more than a few small puffs. She slumped over and lay on the floor. No one said anything for a while. No one even broke down into tears to hug Kate out of fear that she'd become one of the undead suddenly. The rain continued to pour and mixed with the tears that fell upon their faces. "Let's go," ordered Humphrey, as if he had just forgotten what had just happened. Everyone agreed to leave before Kate reanimated. They left her there in the forest, now with no home to go back to. So they walked. As they left, Runt's only thought was that his mother's death would only be the beginning.

To be continued...  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2: A Lack of Hope

It was still pouring down hard. The only proper shelter the group had was a large and flat rock that was uplifted by smaller rocks and stones. Not even that provided enough shelter. Only six of the seven wolves could fit under there comfortably. It was Humphrey who volunteered to stay out in the rain while the others stayed dry. He took this opportunity to watch for any zombies that may sneak up on them. He wasn't even tired, despite all that had happened earlier.

Kate didn't get to say much to him before she passed, so those three words stuck with him: "I love you." Those words kept repeating in his head. He thought about what she said to her kids as well. He will take care of them and he will do anything to make sure they get out of here alive. He promised that he will do so, even if Kate was no longer alive to hear it. She would know anyway. He looked up at the black sky and let the rain fall on his face. The clouds roared with thunder after an occasional flash of lightning lit up the sky. Lilly, Garth and the cubs were asleep, but Winston was lying there as he watched Humphrey. He decided to get up and joined Humphrey.

"Horrible weather today, isn't it?" said Winston, "strange how it suits the events of today." Humphrey looked at him.

"You're taking these events rather lightly, if you ask me," stated Humphrey, slightly confused.

"Come with me Humphrey. I want to talk." Winston walked away and through the trees, beckoning Humphrey to follow him. Humphrey did so, leaving the others behind. Winston led him to a rock ledge that was outlined by a row of trees. The ledge had a long and steep drop. Past the cliff was a great plain with the snow-covered peaks that marked the mountains in the distance.

"I remember this place," Winston started, "me and Eve used to come and sit here when we were younger. We just sat here every evening and loked at the sights. We would see cubs playing in those fields. We used to see mates howl with each other on that hill over there. Me and Eve even did that ourselves from time to time. Those were good times... and now its like this." He pointed out a zombie in the plain that seemed to have only three legs. It was dragging itself across the ground with its front paws. Its entrails were also hanging from its abdomen and they spilled out leaving a trail behind the zombie.

"We will soon be able to see these sights again, right?" said Humphrey with an optimistic tone. "It won't forever be a thing of the past."

"No, Humphrey. It will stay like this. I don't care what my daughter said," Winston continued as his voice became deeper and harsher. "We will not recover from this. I have experienced a lot in my time. This will not just blow over us and we'll live happily ever after. Me, you, Lilly, Garth and your cubs will all eventually end up like Kate and Eve. We'll all fall to those monsters at some point."

"How could you say something like that, dad?" Humphrey spoke up.

"Don't you call me your dad," Winston suddenly shouted. He looked at Humphrey with fire in his eyes. "You let Kate die!"

"There was nothing I could do before she got bit. I'm sorry," Humphrey yelled as he stood up to Winston, "you think her death was easier on me?!"

"You're right," Winston said as he calmed down. He turned back towards the ledge and looked into the distance. "I've just lost too much. Its too hard to bear."

"I know its hard, but you're still here and you've still got us. You're a strong wolf, and you can survive this along with all of us." Humphrey eagerly stated.

"Not anymore." Winston closed his eyes.

"Tell Lilly that I love her," he quickly ordered before walking towards the ledge. Humphrey's eyes widened and he gasped as he darted towards Winston, but he was too late. Winston jumped over the edge to the rocks below. A sudden lighting strike along with the crash of thunder muffled the loud crack of Winston's neck as he hit the ground. Humphrey looked over the edge with his paw out as if still trying to catch him. He saw Winston's body that was bent backwards with his neck twisted. His jaw hung open and his eye stared into nothing while the other hung out of its socket. His forehead had caved in from the impact, showing parts of his brain which spilled onto the rock. Blood leaked from below his head, creating a pool of it around his head and body. He was dead, but with his brain crushed by the fall, so he won't come back as a zombie.

"What's going on?" asked a tired voice from behind Humphrey. He turned to see Claudette emerge from the trees. She loked concerned, unaware of what had happened.

"It's your grandfather. He..." Humphrey paused, looking at Claudette as she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "He's gone, but he won't come back." Its took a while, but Claudette's face contorted as she began to sob in Humphrey's chest. She may be older, but that didn't make it any easier. First her grandmother had died, but now her grandfather and even her own mother had suffered the same fate.

"Don't worry, Claud," Humphrey spoke with a reassuring yet shaky tone, "You're mother and grandparents may no longer be here, but I'm still here. I won't leave you and your brothers. I'll get you three out of this mess." Claudette sniffled and nodded. "I promise you that."

To be continued...  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3: See No Evil

Daria lay on the cold hard floor of Saw-tooth Cave. The past few weeks had been hard on her, considering how she can't even see the monsters pursuing her. She had felt them on her enough to know that they were wolves, but they didn't act like normal wolves. She didn't fully know what they looked like due to her blindness, but one horrifying experience experience let her know that parts of their flesh was gone, and the sound they made. When they weren't tearing apart the corpses of whatever crestures fall to them, they moaned. Not only did they moan, they also gargled. The way they breathed sounded as if they were choking. They never spoke proper words. All the noises they made were the slow scuttles of their feet, crackling gurgles of their voices and occasionally the ripping of flesh from a corpse. Daria could hear these noises from outside the cave. They wouldn't be able to climb the rocks to get in the cave and the spirit of her mother would protect her if they did manage to get up. She could smell them too. It convinced her that they weren't alive. They smelled like rotting corpses which worsened when they were damp from the rain.

She was worried about her friends, especially Runt. She can't imagine what they must be going through. She had been alone since she lost Flloyd. Its strange how such a little porcupine saved her from becoming one of those things. It happened a few days into the outbreak. Daria had been searching the forest for food with Flloyd. They were both aware of the zombies so they were both on alert. Flloyd didn't notice at first, but Daria heard rustling in the distance. She listened closely and heard the growls and gurgles of one of the undead. She turned towards the sound and called out to Flloyd, but then the zombie wolf jumped out of the shrubs and onto Daria. She fell to the ground but held back the zombie using her paws. Its jaws were snapping very close to her face. SHe would've died if Flloyd hadn't jumped onto the zombie's face. She heard stabbing noises, so Flloyd must have used his needles to stab the zombie in the eyes. It didn't get the zombie off of her but it allowed Daria to push it over to the side as she quickly got up. Amazingly she had been unharmed, but she could feel the zombie's blood that had dripped from its mouth onto her face. Flloyd told her to run back to the cave before he let out a shriek. What she heard next was awful. She heard the zombie growling loudly and viciously ripping flesh. Daria began to cry, but she got a hold of herself and ran for the cave. She knew which direction they had come from so she managed to make it back to the Saw-tooth Cave.

Daria had been here in the cave ever since. She only went out in short journeys for the little food she could find, but even those trips were risky. She will have to leave eventually but she couldn't survive out there on her own. Not with her blindness. She was falling asleep when she heard loud rustling outside. She had noticed something else: the zombies had stopped growling. She then became scared as she heard the clacking of footsteps on rock. Someone was climbing up to her cave. Where was her mother? She backed up against the cave wall as the footsteps came to the mouth of the cave.

"Daria? Are you here?" a familiar voice called. She almost instantly formed a smile on her face, which was hard to do in times like this. There was finally some relief. It was Runt! She went the entrance to greet him.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Where are the others?" said Daria. She was so happy that Runt was alive and okay but of course she was worried about her other friends.

"We're right behind him," Stinky added sarcastically as he climbed the last step. Daria could recognise the voices of the rest of the group as they grunted and struggled to climb up the rocks that led to her cave. She even heard Garth swear after slipping and falling. She was glad to see them all but she noticed that Lilly was being a little quiet, only whispering "hi..." in a low tone. She also didn't hear Kate anywhere. Daria asked what was wrong.

"We've had a few rough days. Its affected her more than any of us," Garth explained. Daria could relate to that. They spent the evening explaining what had happened. Lilly sat alone in a corner as they did so. Daria was shocked when they told her about Kate and Winston. She told them about what happened to Flloyd. They barely knew him but they knew it was still a tragic loss for her. "You didn't happen to find Lois, did you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Daria, but we haven't." Humphrey answered. Runt reassured everyone by saying that seeing Daria has made her day better. They knew that if a blind wolf like her could survive this long, then any of them could escape this nightmare. Despite what had happened, Daria knew that things can only get better from this point.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4: A Scream for Help

The sun was rising after a few very troubling nights. The weather had cleared up from the grey skies that suited the past few days. Runt woke up that morning before anyone else. He walked out to the entrance of Saw-tooth Cave as to not disturb the others. He let the morning sun was over him. He heard birds chirp in the trees and he took a big sniff of the fresh air. He then gagged after smelling rot. He had forgotten what was around for so long. He looked down over the cliff to see dead zombies whic explained the smell. Other than that, however, it was a beautiful sight. He could see over the vast forests as far as the mountains. Thankfully there were no zombies visible so he could forget just for a second that Jasper was normal again. The hardest parts are over and things can only get better.

"HELP ME!" a high voice shouted as the birds suddenly flew away. Runt was startled by the noise. It didn't seem to be very close, but someone was in trouble and he had to help. He didn't even consider waking the others as this poor wolf needed help now. The wolf was female and she was screaming so loud that her lungs could burst. Runt ran out of the cave and towards the screams. As he charged through the forest, the screams continued. The wolf sounded like she was in terrible pain. He considering that she may be bitten but he wanted to make sure. As he thought about this, he stopped in his tracks. He could see someone through the tress being attacked by zombies. He hid in the bushes so they didn't see him. It was Sweets, one of Lilly's old friends, with the torn corpse of Janice beside her. It turned out that Sweets was the source of the screams. She was covered in blood, but Runt couldn't tell what was her blood, zombie blood or maybe even Janice's blood. The zombies were leaving Janice's body alone and her all over Sweets instead. They must be into fresh meat. She was frantically running back and forth trying to get away from the horde that surrounded her. She would occasionally bump into a zombie which would then bite her neck or leg before she ran in another direction. Runt watched this sad and horrifying scene before he faintly heard crying coming from his right. He looked to see a human's camper van. There was nothing he could do for Reba so he took the opportunity and went to get the crying wolf. He sneaked through the van's side door. When the door clicked as it closed, Runt heard yet another voice.

"You stay back!" I'm warning you!" a deep voiced growled. He searched to find Candy crying in the corner while Hutch was standing guard in front of her. He was a Beta that used to hunt with Kate. Considering how tough he was known for being, it was not wonder he had survived this long. Hutch calmed down when she saw that it was Runt.

"It's great to see someone who isn't dead," Hutch said somewhat jokingly. "Me and Candy have been through a lot and we were trapped in here for hours." The screams from outside had stopped. It seemed that Sweets had finally died. Candy began crying louder as the last of her best friend was gone. "Candy, be quiet or they'll be on us." Runt calmly ordered with a whisper.

"That won't help her," Hutch stated, "she isn't exactly the bravest gal out there." Runt couldn't hear the zombies coming, but he could definitely smell them. That horrid smell of rot and death was becoming stronger. Runt peeked out the door of the van and was face-to-face with one of them. The zombie's face was torn revealing its blood stained teeth and giving it a pemanent snarl. It growled and Hutch pulled Runt back inside the van and she held her body against the door. Runt helped and within seconds, the zombie were pushing against them, trying to break in. Soon the two would be knocked down and all of them would be dead like the rest.

"Is there another way out?" Runt desperately asked.

"If there was, I'd be out of here by now!" Hutch shouted. Then, quite suddenly, the zombies stopped pushing against the door. In fact, the zombies' moans gradually stopped too. They also heard flesh being torn and pierced. Then there was nothing. Runt and Hutch let their guard down as Candy stopped crying, wondering what had happened. Runt slowly looked out the door again and saw that all the zombies were either gone or dead. He stumbled out the van as Hutch went to comfort Candy. Runt heard a loud rip next to him and turned towards the noise. He saw a burly and dark-brown wolf. He was pulling a sharpened stick out of a dead zombie's skull, which most likely explained the noises. The mysterious wolf turned and snarled when he saw Runt.

"Who are you?" the wolf aggressively asked. "You better not be another one of those bandits." Runt said nothing as he was too frightened. The wolf had scars on his face and body and his fierce eyes burned through Runt's soul. One of the most distinct things about him was that he only had three legs. Where his fourth leg should've been was only a stump, however it looked like it happened a while ago. His voice was deep and it gave Runt chills. "I ain't falling for you guys' tricks again. I don't care if you're young, you guys already took enough of my stuff and my friends!" The wolf took the sharp stick and headed towards Runt. He backed up against a rock, ready for a fight if he had to be in one.

"Scar, NO!" yelled a female voice from behind Runt. The wof stopped before a blonde wolf with swept back hair leaped over Runt's head and she turned to look at Runt. It was Claws, who used to be Kate's hunting competitor before the outbreak. "Runt? You're alive? Its good to see you," she said. Runt said hello, but was still shaken from nearly being killed. "Don't mind Scar. You know how he is, and I'm glad I was here to stop him." She looked behind her and glared at Scar, who pretended that he didn't just try to kill Runt. "Where are those silly parents of yours?" she asked. Runt looked at his feet with a sad look on his face.

"Dad's back at Saw-tooth Cave with my siblings along with a few others." Runt answered, "My mother, well..." Claws stopped him and put her paw over her mouth in shock. "I didn't think anything could take her down. I'm so sorry, Runt." They tried to put it out of their minds and were delighted to see each other alive and well, except for Scar having only three legs for some reason. Hutch and Candy came out after realising the threat was gone, and Candy sniffled after her crying was over. However, Claws grunted when she saw Hutch.

"I see the spiritual one is with you," she said in a mocking tone.

"Don't you start with me," Hutch shouted, "we've already got enough problems." Claws calmed down and mentioned how Runt and his group wouldn't last very long in Saw-Tooth cave, even with that spirit guarding the cave. She said that she and Scar have being staying in their own secure den not too far away. They had a good supply of meat and other foods as well as even more to hunt for. Runt thought that was amazing considering he thought most of the animals would've run off from the zombies. He considered staying at her den, but had to know what the others thought too. 


End file.
